


Tough Guy

by shamelessbieber



Series: High School AU's [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, Karen Jackson - Freeform, M/M, Mandy Milkovich - Freeform, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: Mickey dropped out of school but his boyfriend still attends that school and Mickey knows how ruthless people are there.-Mickey and Ian are dating and Mickey's school/street cred is still well known to the people in that school. Mickey makes sure no one bothers his boyfriend.





	

Ian walked through the school halls trying to keep a low profile but his red hair made him stand out and he hated it. Everyone knows who the Gallagher's are and how fucked up they can be and they just disliked Ian. By they, that meant mainly everyone in that school. Ian disn't care at first, he was just trying to get to school, learn, then leave. But that didn't last. Someone threw a sloppy pizza slice at him and said, "Get your shit for brains father out of my front yard!" Ian moped around all day, Frank being the source of his problems at school. When school ended, he walked out and got a text from his boyfriend that immediately made him smile.

 **Mickey;** _meet me at the dugouts_

Ian, with a small smile on his face, walked to the dugouts. When he got there, he dropped his bag on the bench and Mickey looks up at him ready to get frisky but then notices the not so amused look on Ian's face. Mickey immediately went into protective mode. Even though they're only two years apart, he still feels the need to take action. "What's wrong? Why are you pouting?"

"'M not pouting." Ian says. "Just kiss me."

"No, Ian, you're going to tell me what's wrong." 

Ian sighs, sitting down next to Mickey. "Everyone in that goddamn school hates Frank or hates Gallagher's in general and I got pizza thrown on me at lunch and got pushed into lockers like four times. These bruises are from the lockers."

Mickey notices the pizza stain on Ian's jacket as he takes it off. Ian shows Mickey the few bruises littered on his arms and it made Mickey furious. "I know that look, Mick. I'm fine, don't do anything that'll get you arrested."

"Didn't plan on it." Mickey smiles, being truthful. "Now come over here and kiss me."

* * *

Ian skipped school all week to avoid everyone because somehow someone found out he was gay and everyone knew. The only reason he knows everyone knows is because somehow the news got down to the middle school where Carl and Debbie found out and told Ian about it. They had already known Ian was gay but it was a surprise when it went around the school.

He realized it was fucking stupid to skip after he got bored of staying in his room or staying in the van all day to avoid Fiona, so he went back. And when he did, no one said nothing to him or even looked his way. When he saw Todd, the jockey senior, the one who usually bullies him, nothing was said. Todd looked at him, nodded, and kept walking with his group of friends that did nothing.

Ian didn't know what was happening until he got to his first period class, and he sat in the first seat he saw. He saw Todd approaching then slightly panicked until Todd just shook his head and sat elsewhere. A female turns around to Ian and laughs, "What's got everyone so scared of you? Not even that intimidating." 

He shrugs. "I'm Karen. Not scared of you, by the way."

Laughing, Ian shakes her hand. "Ian, wouldn't want you to be scared of me."

It had to be a fucking joke when Derek, the one kid that threw pizza at Ian, sat next to him. "What the fuck do you want?" Ian snaps, Derek looking at him.

"Look, I'm here to apologize. I don't want any problems with you and your fucking scary ass boyfriend." Derek says. "He came to our practice yesterday and kicked our kicker in the leg then threatened to break his knee and Todd's hand if me or anyone in the school even looked at you the wrong way."

Karen starts laughing, "Holy shit, I saw that go down yesterday! Mickey was harassing the team and I was under the bleachers with his sister, Mandy. She said it had something to do with Mickey's secret lover."

Derek holds his hand out to Ian, "We cool?"

"Maybe." And Ian didn't shake his hand. Derek walks away obviously nervous of what Ian was going to go back and tell his boyfriend. "So, we're basically friends now. With the mutuals and all."

"Barely." Karen jokes, moving from her seat and sitting next to Ian. "But we can make it happen. Mandy and I are secret lovers too so don't tell anyone!"

Ian's eyebrows raise, "You kidding, or...?"

Karen makes a V shape with her fingers and sticks her tongue in between them causing Ian to start laughing. "So, anyways..."

 

Ian and Karen exited the school together, splitting ways. Ian noticed the black Jeep and smiled sheepishly. "What are you doing? I've think you've caused everyone to shit their pants every time they walked near me." Ian laughs as Mickey gets out of the car and walks toward him.

"That's what my ultimate plan was." Mickey grins. "Did anyone bother you?"

"Derek apologized." Ian mumbles, as Mickey pulls him closer. "You know, I could handle myself. I was okay with how things were going."

"You skipped school for a week. It was me that told everyone you're gay, I told them I'm your boyfriend. Which meant I outed myself." Mickey says, their lips hovering over each others. "I know you can handle yourself but I fucking hate the way you handle things."

Ian just shakes his head with a sarcastic chuckle before sealing the kiss. Moments later, Ian feels a smack against his ass knowing it wasn't Mickey. He turns around to Mandy and Karen standing there smirking. "So, Mickey's the bottom because that ass doesn't feel like it takes di-"

"This is your first time meeting my boyfriend and this is how you start off?" Mickey questions. "Horrible sister."

"Horrible brother! You failed to tell me your brother attends the same school as Karen."

"And you failed to tell me you and Karen aren't friends." Mickey made a scissoring motion with his fingers, Ian laughing. "So we're even. Now get in the fucking car."

The four of them get in the car and drove off to the Milkovich house where they smoked, drank, and blasted all types of music not caring if the two had school tomorrow. The two Milkoviches dropped out together so they didn't really care. It was around eleven when everyone was completely wasted/high or both, but Mickey stopped the fun with Ian. "Come on, time to go to bed." Mickey grabs Ian's hand and leads him to the bedroom

"Noo." Ian whines. "I wanna stay up with you."

"I'm going to bed with you." Mickey runs his finger's through Ian's fiery red hair, kissing his forehead. "I don't want you failing at life like me, so you're going to go to school. You've missed a whole week already."

"You sound like a mom." Ian frowns. "Totally just made me soft."

Mickey couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious, Ian. I care about you."

"I know you do, I care about you too." Ian pulls Mickey onto the bed and wraps his long limbs around Mickey tightly. "But I'm going in late because we're gonna be late going to bed."

Mickey knew exactly what that meant as Ian sits up and starts to undress. Mickey mimics his action, Karen and Mandy soon having to turn the music up louder.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is trash i kind of rushed it


End file.
